Savor
by NellieRai
Summary: 7x03 spoilers. Each interruption. Every hour, day, month that they waited...disappears.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. ;)**

**A/N: 7x03 tag. Picks up pretty much where you're imagining. Enjoy. I'm slowly getting back into posting with this fic and two others, so if you're reading: Thank you.**

It feels like home. Standing bare in front of the man she loves, Beckett feels more comfortable and at home than she has in over two months. And he's staring. Making her stomach knot and twist in arousal. The heat in his gaze, the absolute wonder paints her skin and has her stepping closer.

Slow, easy. Closing the gap between them. And this has been a long time coming. No more interruptions. She's smiling, a little, something soft and glowing as his eyes trail down her body as if it's the first time all over again. As if he hasn't seen her naked many times before. And it almost feels like their first time again. She understands that struck look on his face and the way he stumbles a little when he pushes up from the bed. She understands because she feels it too. The familiar. The new. The rush in her veins and the molten warmth settling between her thighs.

Slower than before. Simmering and waiting. It's no longer hurried when he reaches for her. When his fingers skim her bare hip and wrap around, she doesn't jump him. Though her body is more than ready. Months without him. Weeks of him being home and still nothing and she's been embarrassingly horny. Wanting and needing. She's burning from the inside out.

And now she's standing in front of him. Ready. They're alone. Completely and her breathing is already a little rough. His too. She can feel it on her face when he steps closer. Biting her lip when his thumb rubs against her hipbone. A soft silent way of voicing his concern. He's not mentioned it much but it's come up a couple of times. The weight she lost while he was gone. He's cooked her more meals over the last couple of weeks than she probably ate in total while searching for him. She'd replaced meals with coffee and energy bars. Grabbed quick dinners from wherever happened to be closest and quickest. And then picked through most of it. Too worried to have much of an appetite.

He's her other half. The piece that holds her together and while he was gone, she'd lost that. She had lost...everything. There had been nothing but the drive to get him back. No matter what. He's hers. The one who will never say he's taking care of her. But that they take care of each other. That's the truth of it.

His eyes lock on hers. A deep brilliant blue and sparkling. It eviscerates her. The way he looks. The softness in his touch but the pure urgency thrumming through him. She can feel it, see it in his shoulders. She's the one shivering though, her skin tightening when his palm skims up her ribs. Eyes going heavy and a hum of pure need escaping her parted lips. Body reacting to him, knowing he's here. Finally.

Her name floats between them, a whisper that she stretches up and kisses from his lips. Slow and deep. Her palm cradling his cheek as her mouth opens against his. Tasting, savoring, stroking inside and pressing closer. The heat swamps her. Swirling around them both, locking them inside a bubble that no one and nothing can pop.

He pulls back, panting. His eyes opening and she feels it. She feels that look as if it were his hand parting her thighs, stroking between. Moisture pooling low and nipples tightening. His shirt rubbing against them for just a moment before he steps back, keeping her within arms reach. This part gets rushed. The shoes and socks. The pants. The shirt. And she watches hungrily. Helping a little when he almost trips in his haste. Her fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers and sliding them off his hips.

Her turn to stare. To rake her eyes over him. Pausing. Taking in every shadow and mark on his skin as he kicks his clothes aside. She links their fingers, brings their hands up to skim over the scar he now has on his ribs. She's seen it before. Touched it a couple of times. But nothing like this. So similar to her own, to the surgical scar along her side. His is more knotted, not cleanly mended but similar and she swallows around the lump in her throat. Not the time.

This is for them. And with that thought, she pulls him with her. Backing into the bed until her legs hit the mattress. Her body moving with his as he leans over her, guiding her down. Slow and gentle. Watching him watch her as she stretches out beneath him. Craning her neck to kiss him again because her lips miss his. God she's missed this. Skin to skin. Mouth to mouth. His weight settling over her and legs tangling.

The heat of his body. The feel of him. His tongue and teeth. The nip he gives her bottom lip as she rocks up into him. Desperate for more. For him.

A gasp fills her mouth, his hand stroking down, palm molding over her breast. And she can taste his groan before he turns, planting his mouth against her jaw. Hot open kisses. Him sucking at her neck until she's shifting beneath him. Hips chasing his and trying to find some kind of relief to the pressure that's been building.

It consumes. The ache almost unbearable. Her body on fire. Too heated. Incinerating and he's barely touched her. He slows. Something tender lacing each move. Every twist of his fingers over her skin. Each tug of her nipple and when his mouth takes over, sucking and rolling between his teeth and tongue, she's arching hard. Back flying off the mattress, air leaving her lungs on a rough obscene moan.

Too long. It's been too long without him. Without his mouth and his hands. Without all of him. Too long since she's had this. She's gripping him closer, one hand pushing against his spine, nails pressing. The other in his hair, holding him in place. Silently begging him not to leave.

Ever. She won't survive it.

He's hard and heavy against her thigh. Just another reminder that this is happening. Finally. And she almost wants to flip him, pin him, take him inside and give them both what they ache for. But she needs this too. The way he maps her, hands everywhere. Relearning even if he doesn't remember being gone. His body does.

It's in the way he laves attention to her breasts. Before kissing her scar. The way he presses his mouth to her skin and lingers. The blaze in his eyes when he looks at her. When he raises up and runs his fingers down her stomach.

She's rocking beneath him. Sliding against the thigh he's planted between hers. Warm, wet, needing relief almost as much as she needs him. Panting against his neck when he skims his lips over her cheek. A flutter of a kiss. One she doesn't understand until she feels those clever fingers descend. She turns into him, nose smashing against his when his touch slides through her folds. Exploring. Stroking. Teasing.

Her mouth opens against his jaw, her body tensing. Already way too close to the edge. One of them is shaking. She doesn't know who. But maybe it's her. Maybe because she barely chokes out his name when he slips a finger inside and curls. She's already there. Thrusting against his palm. Moaning and not even capable of hanging on. Of showing any restraint.

Breaking apart embarrassingly quick. Right there. Beneath him. With just his hand between her thighs and her cheek against his. His name on her lips as she comes and a fire raging through her veins, building stronger with each stroke and no, no, no. She needs him. Not this. Not yet.

"Castle," how she gets it out when she's completely breathless, she'll never know but it's enough. "Rick."

Just the plea and her fingers sliding through his hair has him stopping. His hand leaving her, making her whimper against the corner of his mouth.

She's the one that shifts, lifting her leg to wrap it around his waist. Her eyes catching his, smiling softly. Telling him that she doesn't need anything but him.

Just him. Skin hot against hers, muscles trembling. The light of the candles flickering over them as he grips her thigh and the collective groan when she feels him. Right against her, sliding in. Slow and deep. The pull and stretch a little uncomfortable when their bodies kiss and he's filling her. His forehead dropping against hers as she bites her lip and exhales heavily. Relaxing around him. Her muscles needing just a moment to remember him after so long. To remember her mate, that he's the one who gives her so much pleasure and love.

She chases when he pulls out, with her mouth and her hips. Needing the connection. Needing to keep it. And sighing into him, holding him tight. Each thrust long and deep. The urgency still there, the need to be together again. But it's slow passion. The build up. The way he strokes her hair out of her face and presses kisses anywhere he can. Cheeks, forehead, mouth. Always coming back to her mouth.

She missed this. Oh how she missed this. The softness of his hands, gentle yet firm against her. Sliding over skin. Leaving a sizzling trail. He's everywhere at once. On her, touching her, inside of her. With her.

It chokes her. Stuns her into pulling back. Staring up at him and trying to keep her eyes open on a slow thrust that has her trying to crawl out of her skin. Too hot. Too intense. Too much. And entirely perfect.

The coil winds tighter. Pulsing within. Tight around him as he settles deep. She almost sobs. It's there on the tip of her tongue and locked in a lump in her throat. The emotion drowning out everything but this. Everything blurring together in a watery haze until she closes her eyes, pulls him closer and thrusts up to meet him. Picking up the pace. Needing more.

It crescendos. Slams into them both. Knocking air from their lungs. Sweat making his hair damp beneath her fingers and skin sliding with every piston of their hips. His voice in her ear. Words. Things. She doesn't even understand but just his voice is enough. The strangled sound of her name, she hears that. Shushes him with a kiss that's a little sloppy. Gripping him just a little too tight. But he's clinging just as hard. Holding her in place when she wraps both legs around him.

This time when she breaks, when she keens and arches into him, he's right there with her. His muscles locking with hers, his groan mingling with her sharp cry.

Him collapsing seconds after she sinks back into the mattress. Bodies still wrapped up in each other. Her arms around his neck and limply trying to hug him. Her lips against his nose as they both try to catch their breath and she's buzzing with aftershocks. Pleasant trembles that travel down her spine and up into him.

Feels like home. With his skin to hers and sweat cooling, with her fingers on his neck and her legs holding him in place, this feels like home.

Neither of them move. Not yet. Content to be wrapped around each other for as long as possible. The need and the ache only satiated for now. It'll be back. There's no point pulling away, getting up. Not when she knows the night is only beginning.

"God," it's all she can get out before before he's chuckling against her, lifting his head to look at her.

"Worth it. So worth it." He's right. Of course he is. While the waiting and the interruptions had been extremely frustrating and ill timed, this was more than worth it.

"Agreed."

He doesn't move off of her. She doesn't ask him to. And the mischievous glint in his eyes tells her that he has plans. Every single one of them involving touch and staying as close as possible.

She's perfectly okay with that. Feeling a bit clingy herself after months of waking alone.

She doesn't know how much time passes. Between the soft kisses and the words exchanged or the way he strokes her skin. But it doesn't feel like very long before those lazy touches become more.

It doesn't seem like long at all before those kisses drift and she flips him. And when her mouth touches his scar and lingers, it's just another reminder that time is relative. Two months can seem like the longest and so can two seconds. One minute can pass unnoticed and the next can stretch on a sigh as fingers slip through her hair.

Hours can fly by with bodies entwined and still drag on for eternity when he has her leg over his shoulder and his mouth between her thighs.

Each interruption. Every hour, day, month that they waited...disappears.


End file.
